Enderlox- The Battle of a Lifetime
by lordwaker3234
Summary: Deadlox, Sky's best friend has a secret. The secret is...Read it to find out. Rated T for reasons. No Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Sky told his friends. Bodil40 created a new map near the forest. He was with TrueMU and Dealox. TrueMU jumps over the butter blocks to wher Sky is. Deadlox starts to jump to them but falls in water. He shouts so loud, he even swears. Sky and Jason look at him. He starts to glow in a purple glow. Gaining purple eyes as well. Deadlox then calms down and it goes away. "Dude what the heck happen?"Why You Glow?"MU said. He said "Its nothing!". He pushes his friends out of the way. His friends look at himand run back to the city. Yes they have a city. Its called "Hero City." Its mostly filled with heroes who help people. The only Law is "NO MURDERING ". They called up their friends on Sky's Computer and Jerome, Bajan,Ssundee and Husky appeared. "What happen dudes?" Jerome asks. "Deadlox is acting strangely. Wheres Seto?" Sky said while looking at the call which Seto wasnt answering. "He said he had some work to do. I went to his house to give cake, but the door was locked."Ssundee said, running one of the most famouse bakeshop. "Well, Dealox is acting strangely..."He explained what happend.

_**(Meanwhile, while theyre is doing his own stuff)**_

"Come on. A FREMENTED Spider eye. 2 potatoes. What do i need.!"Seto says.

(View goes to Journal)  
"_Today is the 1st stage of Deadlox...Reawakening. Gotta make this potion. If he didnt get it. He'll destroy everything. Gotta work fast. will write tomorrow."_

Seto gets his last ingredient. egg of an Ender Dragon. He mies it up and the pot turns pink. He grabs a potion and gets a squid egg. He puts it in the Test chamber and feeds it the potion.

He goes behind the cobble wall and he squid reacts normally Turning white for a second then runs to kill it and goes to the potion room. He goes to his small minivan and drive sto Deadlox.  
(_Back to guys)_  
"Its normal guys. Dont worry. He'll be ok in no time. The Master will be-"

"The Master? What do you mean Husky." Sky asks

"I mean..IM NOT A FISH!"

**Hi guys! lordwaker here and I need soem OC's. I need aroud 10 OC'S.!**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2:One God?

Deadlox goes to his house. He goes inside and slams the door. He goes to his bed when he hears his bell ring.

"ITS OPEN!"

"Its me Seto!Deadlox come down!"Seto said

Deadlox walked down. His body has been aching all day. Seto looks at him.

"What?" Deadlox shouted. Seto hands him a pink grab's it and throws it. He knew it was his medicine. He broke it and Seto tackled Deadlox. He got a rope and tied him... "You gotta take this man." Right at that moment. Sky and Team Crafted was."Hello?"

Deadlox shouts and turns red purple "HELP!"

Sky comes to see Seto tied up Deadlox and Deadlox is purple. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sky shouts**.

"Guys. Deadlox is not human ok? He is a ender dragon breed. He has power of one and is related but is not a dragon. He is half human and ender breed. He can manipulate minds to turn people and manipulate them to joining him and his Dead Army. He needs to take this medicine to stop this madness."

Sky looks stunned. Huksy shouts

"DONT BELEIVE HIM!MASTER IS-" Sky looks at him. "THATS IT SETO YOURE CRAZY!" Husky pulls a sword and goes to slice Seto when Sky used his butter sword to block it. "Husky you gone Crazy!". "Stop doing that fish."Jerome shouts.

"I AM NOT A FISH!" Husky shouts. Seto looks at Deadlox. He is turning. He grabs his potion and open Deadlox's mouth, but he cracked the bottle with his bare fist. Seto looks. Husky stops and bows down. Jerome see's Bajan Bowing and Ssundee bowing. "What the-" He said before He looked at Deadlox.

"THERE WILL BE ONLY ONE GOD AND THAT WILL BE I, ENDERLOX!" Deadlox, no Enderlox shouts."Attack the beyonders!" He says pointing his hand at Sky.

"Dude, what are you doing?"Sky solemnly asked his dear best friend "What i should have done years ago... DESTROY MINECRAFTIA.!" Huksy grabs Sky "Dude!?" Sky says "I'll do anything for him... He promises Fortune and Power" Husky says. Bajan gets his sword and points it at Jerome "No dood... STOP!"Jerome Pleas

"Sorry, but you should join me biggums. Enderlox will give you riches" Bajan says. Jerome slowly weeps as his tears fall. Seto then says

"Sky I need to go... Ill save you all! Be safe!Im sorry...Read my journal" Seto says as he claps and dissapers


	3. UPDATE!

Sorry All, Got busy with school...I promise that OC'S will be in the story... I need some OC'S please give me some.


	4. UpdateAgain!

**HI EVERYONE! BASICALLY, I COULDNT POST because my wifi was low, and i had school. So basically, i had chapter 3 posted, but i erased it for some reasons... So basically, Chapter 3 will be up in a few seconds. Thanks for the revies and faves!**


	5. Chapter 3: The Others

**HI ALL! TODAY IS A LOOOONG CHAPTER!****IM JUST GONNA MAKE THIS AN EPISODE WHERE PEOPLE MEET AND STUFF!**

Sky looked at his old friends, They wanted fortune. But he was sure they were actually being looked in Jerome, confused and teary eyed, He could feel his butter dagger in his pocket. He looked behind him, to see Husky holding him. He quickly hits the fish in the head and kick Sundee in the crotch. "OW!" Ssundee shouted. Jerome got up to get TrueMU, to see him fainted Bacca grabbed the spaceman and started running. Sky ran with his 3 friends, knowing that they would have to survive,To live, to fight.

**MEANWHILE**

Sky's other friends was not doing so good. Caveman was just in his tiny cave, when he saw the destruction on the city. He gone to his small car to get to a near grocery store, and go run to the forest, hoping to run into one of his friends. He got to the store to see people running in and out. He then see's GoldSolace, running to the store getting food. "Yo, Gold!" CaveMan shouts. Gold sees and smiles, to hear another small BOOM! The 2 grabbed what they needed, and left for the forest. 

**ANOTHER MEANWHILE**

Bashur and Pewface wre running, when Enderlox made scientist launch the bombs, people were running for their life. Bashur and Pewface were running torward the edge, when they spot 4 familiar was Chimney,Bodil, Woofles and TBRNFrags. Bashur ran up to them, "GUYS!" Bashur shouted. Bodil looks and sees one of his BFF. They then rejoice to see atleast one guy is okay. "Have you seen Sky or the others?" Woofles ask. "No, actually you know now that i think of i did see Bajan at Deadlox's house with the Enderlox dude." Bodil was shocked, it means Bajan is with them, Enderlox. They ran, but to seeA purplish glow in the middle of the city. "I AM YOUR NEW GOD! ENDERLOX!" Enderlox shouts. Some people were being controlled or were loyal to Enderlox, for fame. Bajan had his iris small, so he was eithered hypnotised or under ender's control."LETS GO!"Woofles shouts. That was the last time they saw HeroCity, but will it be their last time seeing anything?

**IM JUST GONNA MAKE THIS AN EPISODE WHERE PEOPLE MEET AND STUFF!**

Dawn looked outside. She was with a few other girls, such as Ashley and Kricken. "Hey, is that sky?" Dawn pointed at a man running, he sees a Bacca behind with a fainted spaceman.

"Dawn!Pack the food in the car the beds, in the SUPER GIANT RV!" Sky said, poitning at the butter rv.

"SKY WHATS HAPPENING!" Dawn said.

SKy explained everything. From Enderlox to running out of the city. Dawn was in shock, Deadlox is now a being, that is not known. Ashley go and hugs the bacca "Thanks Ashley." Jerome says. "Wheres Mitch?" Ashley asks. "With Enderlox." He says sadly. Dawn thankfully, ogne shopping 2 days before. So they have a lot of food. Dawn and the rest packed the food, while Ashley and Kricken tender the spaceman.

**MEANWHILE**

Ant, Chimney and CaptainSparklez met up at a local coffee shop to have a cup ,well that was ruined. The 3 ran to the forest, hoping to find stuff and people they know. They look behind to see a purplish substance in the sky. "I AM YOUR NEW GOD! ENDERLOX"He says proudly. "Let's go, Jerry's tree is right ahead!" The Captain says. "Where the hell is Notch" Chimney says and sighs.


	6. Chapter 4:The Remaining

**IM GONNA BE USING SOME OF THE FEW OC'S. HERE ARE THE CHARACTERS A.K.A OC'S I CHOSEN FOR THIS ISSUE. AFTER THIS STORY, I PLAN ON MAKING A SKYSERIES LIKE KITTYJEN'S SKYSHORTS. LEMME SAY I WAS ISNPIRED BY KITTYJEN AND NINJAMASTER!**

**OC'S IN THIS CHAPTER**

**1. **Drew-ItAllEndsFar

-Olivia

Scourge-Mystery Person

IF YOUR OC'S IS NOT HERE, I WILL BE USING THEM FOR OTHER CHAPTERS. And i actually need more oc's so yeah. THE STORY!

A man in his police uniform was sitting there, waiting for some crimes. The once retired griefer, griefed the whole city. He spent 2 years in prison and community service. Now he is a cop, having been in the slammer, he wants to be righteous. He took a sip of coffee, "Reports of civillians acting strangely in downtown west. Any officer near please report." The radio said. He throwed his coffee in a trash can and went away to name was Drew

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**He reaches downtown ** when a man in blue and red with red hair grabbed him and slammed him in the car. Drew grabs his baton and says "I dont wanna use this!" He warns the man "So?Lord enderlox will reign!"The man slams the baton in the head, knocking him out. He sees other police men being attacked, so he ran into his car and grabbed his radio "All units! report to downtown west! EVACUATE PEOPLE WHO DONT ATTACK YOU!" He shouts. he drives going to his house. He gone in and packed food, water and a bed. He grabbed a large case, he opened it to find his old griefer sword and tnt. He had tons of Flitn and steel. He grabbed some medicine and drives off to the other side.

(Nightmare Scrouge's POV)  
I look around my left, to see no one. I walk when a man with a purplish glow came. He grabbed me and he then held my head. I felt something, i felt that i must...Kill. No, im resisting!resist!Wait...Kill.. . "KILL!" I finally shout. I have the urge to serve this man. "What is you wish lord Enderlox?"I say, i was not in control. "A man namd Sky's head on silver platter. Bacca fur and A spaceman suit" he says. I try to resist but i say"Yes Master". I take out my red hair and look around There were cops around, one cop got his baton and said "I dont wanna do this to you!" He says. I cant control so i say "So Lord Enderlox will reign!" I then felt a hit to my head and im knocked out. I soon wake up to be in the same area. I got a sword and started burning houses. I wasnt me. I wasnt Scourge. I am now Nightmare Scourge.

(Olivia's POV)

I recieved a letter from man named Seto, that i must go and meet Deadlox. I remember deadlox, he was one of my Best friends. He helped me conquer my fear of cats. Well, i live in a small house near the ocean, as i love the ocean. I see my purple car and grab my headphones. It was a gift from Deadlox. I hop on my car, of course not forgeting my cat, Purple. I go and drive.I was near herocity when i see a police car saying through his loudspeaker "ALL VEHICLES DO NOT GO TO HERO CITY!"He says. I as a curious girl went ahead. I see the worst sight, it was half destroyed. I didnt see anything, but dead bodies, blood and people walking and killing. I ran to my car with my cat and went to deadlox's house. I sa wthat

**YAY! Im done. sorry for short chapter, this is basically introuducing OC'S. So i actually want moar OC'S. I hope none of the peeps get offended by what i did to some characters. This and the next will have same characters and Bash'es crew will be there**

Olivia:Why was i Curious!  
**Lordwaker:Because this is a story.**

NS(NightmareScourge): Why am i suddenly evil?

Lordwaker-...ITS A STORY!  
Drew:Why am i-

Lordwaker- ITS A STORY!


	7. Chapter 5:Figting Spirit

**Chapter 5**

**HI ALL THE LORDS OUT THERE!`~ IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. AS I SAID BASHUR AND HIS PEEPS ARE HERE SO EXPECT MADNESS. SKY AND CO. WON'T BE IN THE STORY FOR A WHILE, BUT I WILL BE WILLING AND MIGHT GIVE HIM AN APPEARANCE! Also I have a team called Team Pixel. We have YouTube channels so search PocketChaserDomain, lordwaker3234, BCMCraftmachine and scoutpred-codx3. ALSO LIKE OUR FACEBOOK PAGE ON TEAM PIXEL!,I also wanna point out I used chimneyswift with 2 peeps, Bahsur and Captains group, so basically he's with Captain Sparklez.**

**TO DA STORY!  
**

Drew said in his radio "ALL VEHICLES DO NOT GO TO HERO CITY". He then received a message on his watch, showing the government. "Drew Hero City is unstable. We're planning on bombing It." one said. "No! It's HeroCity, why would there be a bombing? Heroes can fight! I'll fight if I have to!" He says "Ok, were sending 10 MINE (Miners who I Need until the End) teams, you will help them and if it's not done by a few months, were bombing it." The government said. Drew then saw the MINE Squad and said "FOLLOW ME!' He said. When they reach the city, it was nearly destroyed

(Olivia's area)

Olivia saw a man in headphones, it was deadlock. "DEADLOX!" She shouts. "Deadlox, is no more. It's Enderlox" He says. Olivia was shocked. She grabbed here dagger when she felt a man with a checkered jacket held his butter or gold sword on her neck. Olivia was shocked!" Enderlox said "Olivia, meet me at my castle in 5." He says. Olivia looks sad. She was almost crying. "I WANT 10 FOOT WALLS AND GUARDS ON THIS LAND.. THIS IS NO LONGER HEROCITY! THIS IS ENDERCITY!" He shouts out. All the men with him shout for victory, that's when a taser dart hit's one in the back. "MINE SQUADS! ATTACK!" A man with body armor showing "MINE" shouted. Enderlox grabbed a sword, one man got his sword to strike when enderlox, not holding his neck, flys him and strangles him. His last words were "EVIL (huff) wont...(huff) WIN!" when enderlox breaks his neck. "RETREAT ALPHA 5!" A man wearing a police uniform said. They all rushed and ran. "Nightmare, take Olivia to my castle, make her dress up!" Ender says. He had not disobeyed once and will not start now. Nightmare grabs her and takes her to castle. Enderlox looks at the body; he looks at it and sees a picture. It was a picture of him and his wife and kids. Enderlox looks down and has a tear. But soonly wipes it off

We see a Talking watermelon running through with a man with glasses. "You think we lost em?" Bodil says. "Yeah, the wolves were hungry!" Bashur says touching a piece of his nutt, when he sees that his butt was bitten by wolves. "Aw Balls!" Pewface said. "THATS MY LINE!" Bashur says. "If woofles didn't kick that wolf in the heiny, we wouldn't be seperated" Bodil said. "Yeah" Bashur said. They went along the river of the jungle. "Hey bash, can I clean up in the water?" Pewface says, as he had fallen into the mud. "Yeah.".Bashur had no time to argue, the happy go lucky melon was still sad for the loss of his inn "Don't worry Bashur, we can rebuild your inn soon! I'm sure Sky and Team Crafted are sorting this out" Bodil said, not knowing of what happened to Deadlox,Bajan,Husky and Sundee. "Yeah! We can make it!" Bashur says. They then hear an engine roar, they look to see AntVenom, CaptainSparklez and Chimney trying to hotwire a car. "Are you guys with that purple dude?" Bodil says raising his diamond sword. "No, were trying to get to Jerry's tree. "Captain says. "Can we come?" Bodil ask, Captain nods since no one can be let alone, especially at a time like this and successfully hotwires and they ride off to Jerry's Tree.

Drew and his squad were attacked by Enderlox, they had a girl captive. "Ok MINE! We gotta swarm the castle" Drew Says. "No, you see they killed the commander. You're the next in line. "A man says. "Well, we won't sit here! WE MUST FIGHT! WE WILL SURVIVE!" Drew says.

"Dawn Dear, Im gonna have to go back. Governor Jeff asked all heroes to go to the safe zone, it's called _Radiant Island_." Sky said. Dawn almost cry's, but holds back her tears. She gives her husband a hug "Be careful." Dawn says "Don't worry me and Jason will take care of him." Jerome says, reassuring Dawn. Dawn nods and goes to get their dog "Budder". "Come on Budder, let's go say goodbye to daddy " She says, Shadow hugs his owner, and goes in the car. Ashley and Kricken get in and Dawn says her final goodbye. The girls and dog then drive to "Radiant Island". Sky looks at the city "Let's go"

(TIME SKIP CUZ IM Lazy!)

Sky and his friends made it into the city, and they see MINE squads 'We will fight!" A man says. "Hey, were from Team Crafted, were the only members that are not in the influence of Enderlox" Sky says. "Hello, I'm Drew now commander of this squad. So how do we defeat this "Enderlox"?" Drew asks. "

Were gonna defeat the being inside him. Deadlox was my friend, he was my best friend since Elementary. We will not kill him, we will defeat Enderlox, but not HEAR ME!" Sky says. They all say "HURRAH!" for Sky's speech. "Also Sky, we have seen a girl who was reported to have been said to "Meet at 5 in the castle" By Enderlox. Here's a picture." Drew said. "THAT'S OLIVIA!" Sky said. Knowing her from visits of deadlox. He remembered when they were at deadlox's house and they were playing the Minestation2. (Playstation2)

"Ya know her" Drew asks. "Yeah-"Sky then tells the story and everyone's POV.

**MEANWHILE**

A man wearing a hoddie jacket was walking in a town called "Magika Realm". He sees a few wizards, who looks at finally goes into a "Bobs Potion Shop", to see it as empty. He meets the man in the counter who was a wizard in his old days. He takes out his hoodie to reveal Seto "Where can i wizard like me get an "Ender Stopper" Potion ,and I need lots of it."

**THANKS FOR READING!  
Olivia: Yeah, BTW lord you trying to make me and Deadlox lovey-dovey?  
Deadlox :( Enters my room) Yeah?Do you want me to strangle you**

**Bodil:WOOFLES!YOU KICK THE DOGS BUTT!"**

**Woofles:Dood, i was just mentioned.**

**Sky: Well Drew and I seem to be friends.**

**Drew:Leggo watch a movie.**

**Lordwaker3234:Deadlox and Olivia...I have no idea what you're talking about. (Who gave the Olivia OC? Is it ok if I make them lovey-dovey?)**

**Olivia: Youre serious?**

**Seto: I didn't expect to be in...(Looks at script) "Magika Realm?"**

**Lordwaker3234: Well you are...LOL See You All next time!**


End file.
